ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
BCW Great Canadain Bash
The Great Canadain Bash is a PPV formly held by Extreme Amateur Wrestling now held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. The Great Canadain Bash features an over the top rope rumble match to determine the #1 contender for the World Title. The winner had an opportunity to challenge the champion at August Thunder for the belt. In 2006, Killer K won the rumble amtch and demanded his title shot that same night. 2007 saw the first rumble match to declare co-winners. StingRay and Alex Austin eliminated each other at the same time so both earned the right to challenge to champion. History "Will add more" ''Great Canadain Bash'' In June 2004, EAW wanted to create a PPV that would rival that of Royal Rumble, what did they come up with, The Great Canadain Bash. The first Canadain Bash on July 1st with a double Main Event. The First was the Rumble match, this match only featured 20 superstars, the other event featured EAW World Champion Commander D defending his belt against Killer K Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2004 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" |Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW SuperShow |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW Great Canadain Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|August Thunder |} *Xander defeated James Starr (12:34) **Xander pinned Starr after a Psycho Driver 2.0 *CJ Youkai and Tempest defeated Khayn and Ace in a Tag Team Match (14:21) **Tempest pinned Ace following a Flying Forarm Great Canadain Rumble Match *Crusher last eliminated Devastator to win the Rumble Match (35:12) *Ear-Wax defeated Total Destruction in a Hardcore Match (17:55) **Ear-Wax pinned TD following an Animal Nicke through a table *Commander D defeated Killer K to retain the EAW World Championship (24:17) **Commander D pinned Killer K following a frog splash ''Great Canadain Bash 2005: Coming back West'' In 2005, EAW held The Great Canadain Bash once again. A lot had changed since the first show, more than 15 superstars and joined up in EAW and this year wasn't gonna disappoint the fans. The Rumble match this year held 30 supersta, 10 more than the pervious year. The Main Event saw EAW World Champion King defending his title against K-Stevens and Triple X in a Three-Way Fans bring their own Weapons Match. Also as a special treat, General Lee defended his XWF title against Zakk Carolina. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2005 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW SuperShow |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'EAW Great Canadain Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|August Thunder |} *Zamatros defeated Ace © to win the EAW Light-Heavyweight Championship (14:43) **Zamatros pinned Ace after a Brainbuster **This was the last EAW Light-Heavyweight championship match *StingRay defeated Alex Austin and Heilo in a Triple Threat Match(17:11) **StingRay pinned Heilo after a Stinger DDT Great Canadain Rumble Match *Xander last eliminated Adam Young to win the Rumble Match (59:12) *James Starr © defeats Total Destruction, Zakk and Ear-Wax in a Best 2 out of 3 Falls Match to retain the EAW Canadain Championship (34:50) **Zakk won the first Event (A Hardcore Match) by pinning James Starr (12:43) **James Starr won the second Event (A Falls Count Anywhere Match) by pinning TD (23:21) **James Starr retrieved the title by climbing the ladder (34:50) *General Lee defeated Zakk to retain the XWF World Champioship (17:33) **Lee pinned Zakk after a Hazards Driver *Khayn and Tempest © defeated Kai and Lan, and Blaze and Xero in a three-way Tag Match to retain the EAW Tag Team Championship (21:23) **Khayn pinned Xero following a Wyoming Drop (10:37) **Tempest pinned Kai after a Flying Forarm (21:23) *King © defeated K-Stevens and Triple X in a Three-Way Fans Bring Their Own Weapons Match to retain the EAW World Championship (28:19) **King pinned Triple X after a 9/11 throw a table of chairs ''Great Canadain Bash 2006: EAWs Last Hurrah'' In 2006, BCW was created in June 2006 and unfortunately the EAW title came to BCW. With EAW closed BCW faced a problem. Usually the winner of the Rumble Match would face the BCW Champion, but with the entrance of the EAW World title superstars could challenge for either title. The 2006 show was a double main event which featured EAW World Champion King defending his title against Alex Austin while the other one featured a Fatal 4 way match which BCW World Champion Commander D defended against Ryan Wilson, K-Stevens and Killer K. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2006 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|EAW SuperShow |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Great Canadain Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|August Thunder |} *Heilo defeated Xander (14:32) **Heilo pinned Xander after the Most Amazing Move *Kai and Lan © defeated Khayn and Tempest to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (21:12) **Kai pinned Tempest following a Mt.Fugi combo *Total Destruction defeated Ear-Wax © to win the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (17:55) **Total Destruction got the winning following a School Boy *James Starr defeated Triple to enter last in the Rumble Match (19:57) **Starr pinned Triple X following a Falling Starr *El Xero ©defeated Adam Young to retain the BCW International Championship (14:51) **Xero pinned Young after a Spear Great Canadain Rumble Match *Killer K last eliminated Sanyo to win the Rumble Match (1:01:23) *King © defeated Alex Austin to retain the EAW World Championship (23:32) **King pinned Austin after a Tombstone Piledriver Killer K announced that he wants his World title shot NOW!!! *Commander D © defeated Killer K, Ryan Wilson and K-Stevens in a Fatal 4 Way Match to retain the BCW World Championship (29:37) *Commander D pinned K-Stevens after a missed chairshot from Ryan Wilson ''Great Canadain Bash 2007:Champion vs. Champion'' In 2007, BCW was still faced with two world champions. At this point in time Commander D was the EAW World Champion and Killer K was the BCW World Champion. This worked out well since Killer K defeated Commandr D a month prior to win the BCW title, setting up a big grudge Match. The Rumble Match made his return with some surprises in store for all the fans Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Resurrection |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Great Canadain Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|August Thunder |} *Ace defeated Zane (10:21) **Ace pinned Zane after an Ace Crusher *Triple J and Bossman © defeated James Starr and Xander to retain the BCW International Championship (17:32) **Bossman got the pin after Triple J hit James in the head with the belt *Ear-Wax defeated Xero and Kai to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (15:51) **Ear-WAx pinned Kai after an Animal Nicke *Japanese Army (Zamatros and Zakk) © defeated Khayn and Tempest to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (15:49) **Zakk pinned Tempest after a Trapper Keeper 2.0 Great Canadain Rumble Match *StingRay and Alex Austin both eliminated each other at the same time so both were declared Co-Winners (56:17) *Team BCW (K-Stevens & John Varkin) defeated Team RCW (David White & Meath) in a Cross-Fed Tag Team Match (23:34) **Varkin pinned Meath after a Dublin Driver *EAW World Champion Commander D defeated BCW World Champion Killer K in a Champion vs. Champion Match to win the BCW World Championship (26:22) **Commander D pinned Killer K after a Diamond Cutter **Title was then known as the EAW/BCW Championship ''Great Canadain Bash 2008:The Greatest'' In 2008, BCW was turning into a powerhouse going up against OCW,RCW and PWA. Heading into July 1 Eric hinz was the world Champion, he wo the title in a stairway for the gold match at BCW Resurrection and was set to face King for the title. BCW earlier in the year created the Hardcore title to show off the hardcore side of the company. The Rumble made its return once again. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |July 1, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|BCW Resurrection |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'BCW Great Canadain Bash' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|August Thunder |} *Lan defeated Master Kage (10:23) **Lan pinned Kage following an Iwo-Jima Driver *Danger Dave © defeated Xander to retain the BCW Hardcore Championship (14:54) **Dave pinned Xander following a GTS **Xander pinned Dave after the match but Dave quickly got the pin back *Adam Young defeated Ace, Ear-Wax, FireStorm V1, Kai, Triple J and El Xero © in a 7 man scramble match to win the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (16:39) **Adam pinned FireStorm V1 after an AKO *Killer K © defeated Alex Austin and StingRay in a triple threat match to retain the BCW International Championship (19:32) **Killer K pinned Austin after a Killer DDT *Eric Hinz © defeated King to retain the BCW Triple Crown Championship with Commander D as special guest referee (24:21) **Eric pinned King after an Okanagan Driver Total Destruction last eliminated Zakk to win the 2008 Great Canadain Rumble Match (59:59) Category:PPV